


‘Cameriere’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante della signora [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di ‘Toy boy’.





	‘Cameriere’

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/M domme!F ha organizzato una cena con le sue amiche e sub!M dovrà loro fare da cameriere. Alle condizioni della sua padrona.

‘Cameriere’

 

“Oggi verranno le mie amiche. Voglio che tu ci faccia da cameriere” disse la signora. 

Alan teneva il capo chino, osservava l’orlo della gonna di raso blu della padrona di casa.

“Un’altra festa con un ballo?” domandò.

“No” disse la donna, sfilandosi le scarpe, rimanendo a piedi nudi, si vedeva il suo alluce valvo nonostante il gambaletto.

“Mi vado a preparare, signora” disse Alan con tono sottomesso.

La donna sorrise, le rughe sul suo viso s’ispessirono e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Alle mie condizioni” disse. Si sciolse i capelli legati dallo chignon, che ricadde sulle sue spalle, la pelle abbronzata del suo collo era solcata da rughe e ricadeva cadente. “Apparecchia il tavolo basso e tondo, quello orientale, servi del the e, al posto delle sedie, metti dei cuscini morbidi” ordinò.

“Sì, mia signora” disse Alan con tono atono. Obbedì con gesti meccanici, nascondendo il brivido lungo la sua schiena, il suo viso era inespressivo e i suoi occhi rimanevano bassi.

L’anziana si sedette su un cuscino rosso sangue su cui era ricamata una rosa bianca.

“Spogliati” ordinò secca.

Alan nascose un’espressione sorpresa, si slacciò i pantaloni lasciandoli ricadere a terra, si sbottonò la camicia, la donna lo guardo spogliarsi. Sbadigliò e lo guardò rimanere in piedi, ritto e ignudo.

“Vai a prendere il vassoio d’argento e prepara il the. Quando arrivano le mie amiche, falle accomodare e servi loro del the. Metti lo zucchero zolletta per zolletta con la bocca, guai a te se fiati e rispondi solo se interrogato”. Enumerò la donna.

“Volete desiderate altro, mia signora?” chiese Alan.

< Non capirò mai se vuole rendermi padrone di questo luogo alla sua morte o si sta prendendo gioco di me > pensò.

“Sì. Ad ognuna di loro metti un solo biscotto e non accettare di portare loro dell’acqua anche se te la chiedono” ordinò la donna, guardandosi le lunghe unghie laccate di rosso.

“Suppongo di dover fare il tutto a gattoni” sussurrò Alan.

“Amo quando sei perspicace. Ora muoviti ad obbedire” disse la signora. Guardò le lancette dei minuti spostarsi nel suo orologio d’oro al polso, il cinturino di pelle era color inchiostro.

All’arrivo delle donne, quando anche la lancetta delle ore si era mossa, Alan eseguì ogni ordine lasciata dalla padrona di casa.

Le vecchie signore lo indicavano, bisbigliavano tra loro e si leccavano le labbra rugose, una di loro gli premette in bocca il biscotto.

“Mangia” ordinò.

Alan guardò la sua signora e aspetto che lei annuisse per mangiarlo, lasciando che le briciole cadessero sul tappeto. I suoi capelli vermigli gli coprivano in parte il viso.

< Siamo tutte donne che non hanno fatto altro che sbagliare e ancora non riescono a modificare la loro rotta. Tra divertimenti scialbi e feste cerchiamo di dimenticare che siamo sole > pensò la padrona di casa. Guardò una delle sue amiche tirare uno schiaffetto su uno dei glutei dei giovani, ridendo, coprendosi le labbra sottili con le dita rugose e giallastre, la pelle raggrinzita era ricoperta da macchie nere. A furia di ridere fu costretta a raddrizzarsi la dentiera che le stava cadendo dalla bocca.

< Ogni anno siamo sempre meno, con una in più dentro un’ampolla di metallo, ridotta in cenere > rifletté la padrona di casa.

Una delle sue amiche prese il viso del giovane tra le dita e lo baciò, sporcandogli le labbra di saliva.

Alan strinse gli occhi, ricambiando al bacio.

< Ci sarà un senso in tutta la mia vita, devo solo resistere e riuscirò a trovarlo. Un giorno incontrerò me stesso allo specchio e gli chiederò se ne valeva la pena e spero che mi dica di sì > si disse. 

Un’altra delle ospiti si piegò all’indietro, rovesciandosi il the sul vestito color oro e gli strusciò la punta della scarpa aguzza sul membro, Alan s’irrigidì per non indietreggiare.

“Cuccia” ordinò la padrona, Alan si accucciò immediatamente a terra. La signora gli tolse il vassoio d’argento che teneva tra le mani e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, sfilò la cravatta azzurra di un’altra sua amica e la utilizzò per tappare la bocca del ragazzo, lo penetrò con due dita.

Alan strinse gli occhi, sentendola dentro di lui e strinse le labbra, andandogli incontro, le risate delle altre ricche signore risuonavano nella stanza.

“Sai, sono indecisa se usare o no una forchetta…” sussurrò la signora.

Alan le andò incontro con dei forti movimenti del bacino, lasciando che le dita della donna entrassero dentro più a fondo, graffiandogli la pelle. Aprì di più le gambe e gemette, stringendo gli occhi e ansimò.

“Signore. Non mi va di sporcare un ottimo servizio. Vi dispiace se vado un attimo di là col mio cameriere?” chiese la donna.

“Vai pure cara”. “Divertiti”. Le voci delle ospiti si confusero.

La donna fece scivolare fuori le dita da Alan, lo afferrò per un braccio e si alzò in piedi, lo strattonò ritto e lo spintonò con sé nell’altra stanza, chiuse la porta e ve lo sbatté contro.

Alan si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e lo mascherò con un colpo di tosse.

La donna gli avvolse un braccio intorno al collo, mentre con l’altra mano iniziò a massaggiargli il membro, continuò a sfregare fino a farlo venire. Lo sperma gocciolò dalle sue dita, cadendo a terra.

“Sei stato bravo” si complimentò la dominatrice.

“N-ne sono lieto… signora…” esalò Alan.

 


End file.
